legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boba Fett (Bounty Hunter)
This minifigure is of Boba Fett when he is a bounty hunter. Original minifigure The minifigure has the Repainted Mandalorian Armor with a jetpack. The head underneath is black, unlike the Jango Fett minifigure, who has a face. The black head makes the appearance of a black visor for the helmet, and when the helmet was on, it looked like a T-shaped visor. The minifigure's helmet and jetpack were connected as one piece and were the same color of green that was used on the torso piece. The helmet had a brown outline surrounding the visor, and yellow markings could be seen on the side of the helmet. The legs and arms were all light-grey, and the hands were a dark-grey color. The torso piece had four printed pieces of green armour over the same light-grey torso color. Cloud City markings In the Cloud City set, he appears with markings on his suit. The yellow markings are the shoulder pads and knee pads, and the other markings are pockets of his suit. It is unknown why these appeared only in the Cloud City sets. Bronze minifigure Lego once made a contest, where the winner would receive a bronze figure of Boba Fett. 2010 version In 2010, a new, extremely more detailed version of the minifigure was released. The helmet was similar to that of the Mandalorian minifigure's one. This new minifigure also featured a printed head. It came with a brown cloth shoulder pauldron, and an attachable grey antenna for his helmet. The helmet has printed "scratches" on it, to make the appearance of scratched paint on the helmet. Instead of having a black head underneath, the black visor is printed on, along with a crimson outline around it. An attachable jetpack could be placed on his back, and it was the same color as the helmet. On the torso is the same printed armor as the previous minifigure, except that it was tweaked a little bit, and it was a darker green color with scratches on it. The torso also now had a brown braid going down the side, and a brown belt at the bottom. The legs and arms were now blue instead of grey, but the hands stayed the same grey color. 2012 version In 2012, LEGO improved the Boba Fett minifigure again. It was the same as the 2010 version, but with some small changes. The shoulder pauldron that comes with the minifigure was the same design, but a greenish color instead of the previous brown. The hip color was also changed from crimson to dark green. The main difference in the minifgure was that decals were printed onto the minifigure's legs. Two blue pockets were printed on the legs as well as tan items. On the tip of the jutting out, feet of the minifigure were small pieces of metal, possibly to give the appearance of steel-toed boots. Gallery Boba Fett.jpg|The original minifigure Boba Fett Printed.jpg|Bespin Markings minifigure New Lego Boba.png|2010 version 2012 Boba Fett.jpg|The 2012 redesign Boba Fett back.png|A back view of the 2012 minifigure Boba Fett (bronze).jpg|Boba Fett (Bronze) White Boba Fett.jpg|White Boba Fett IMG_0018.JPG|Boba fet See also *Bronze Boba Fett Appearances in Lego® Sets *6209 Slave I *7144 Slave I *10123 Cloud City *4476 Jabba's Prize *6210 Jabba's Sail Barge *9496 Desert Skiff Games *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode V Category:Minifigures from Episode VI Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures from Episode IV Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Jabba the Hutt Category:Evil Category:Charicter Category:Human Category:Clone Category:S Category:W Category:Sw